Wedding Dress v2
by mrs finkerdoodle
Summary: I rewrote a fic of mine. All there is to say is that Gray was supposed to propose to Claire on her birthday, but Kai beat him to it. So, what'll happen? Read to find out please R&R? Reviews are loved. Oneshot! GrayxClairexKai.


All Nighters + Video Games = FTW.

To be exact, Kingdom Hearts & Harvest Moon =)

So, I've decided to take the time to rewrite my fic "Wedding Dress". You should read that one first; though that's just a suggestion. Either or, you'll be fine =)

Tell me how this one is! During my hiatus, my writing got better in my opinion. You be the judge! **I do not own anything!**

Gray tossed and turned in his sleep as he was recalling memories from the week before in his dreams.

_Gray walked towards Claire shyly as he fidgeted with a small, tiny ring in his hands. The ring was something Gray made by himself – he even took the time to mine some silver to make it as well. Engraved in the ring was "Loving you forever, always". Gray planned to give this ring to his best friend of 4 years, & whom he had affection for throughout those years – Claire._

_Unfortunately someone else was in love with Claire, but Gray thought that his love was greater than the other man's love for Claire – Kai. Gray loved Claire for 4 years while Kai loved her for 1. Sadly, Gray didn't reach Claire before Kai did, and had to witness something that would crush his heart forever._

_Kai held Claire's hand and led her to a table during her birthday party, on which he stood on. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Kai asked in a strong voice, loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone's heads turned around and watched as Kai jumped off of the table and got on one knee, right in front of Claire. Claire, who was in deep thought and was blushing furiously, couldn't stop shaking as Kai grabbed one of her small, petite hands and held it with both of him hands._

"_Will you marry me?" Kai asked, hope in his voice._

_Claire knew she was happy, though one thing was certain: She knew she loved both Kai and Gray. She didn't know who to choose, and felt selfish for liking 2 wonderful men, knowing that she shouldn't deserve anything._

_But one simple word came out of her mouth: "Yes."_

_Gray's eyes widened and he swore that he could feel the tears coming, though he tried real hard to fight it back. He watched as Kai slowly slipped a ring onto her ring finger while his world was being crushed. He witnessed as Kai kissed Claire passionately, and she returned it. Everyone cheered, except Gray and his best friend Cliff, who put an understanding arm around Gray's shoulders. Gray sighed and walked out of Claire's barn and headed for the inn to go to sleep, hoping that he would forget everything the next day._

Gray's alarm clock went off, startling him enough to wake him up. Gray groaned as he looked at the alarm clock; it was 8AM. "2 more hours until that god damn wedding," Gray mumbled. He looked at his end table that was right next to his bed and saw the ring that he made, which was meant for Claire. Gray picked it up and fumbled with it. He wanted to take his time getting ready so he would miss a majority of the wedding. He especially didn't want to witness the "I do's" and the "You may kiss the bride" part. But he knew that Claire would be pissed, so he decided to get out of bed and head to the shower to clear his thoughts. _For Claire._ He thought one last time.

After his shower, Gray walked to his closet in his towel. He looked through and wondered what he should wear. He decided on dark blue slacks and a dark blue version of his signature hat. He fasted a black tie around his neck and sighed as he put his dress shoes on. He then looked at his clock. 9:30. He thought that he ought to head out for the church, and so he did.

Gray was hesitant. He knew for sure that he didn't want to go. He thought about ditching the wedding to go mining, but he didn't feel like working. Gray threw his head up and sighed as he watched the clouds in the sky move by. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him to see Ann, a girl who also resided at the inn and was like a sister to Gray. She and Cliff were the only ones who knew about his affection for Claire.

"D'aww, Gray, don't be so sad," Ann said, smiling sadly. Gray sighed. "You deserve better."

"But I don't want something better," Gray said softly, but stubbornly. "And how can I not be sad? The girl I've loved for a long time is about to get married."

Ann sighed, knowing that if she said anything, it would only make Gray feel worse. Ann hooked her arm with his. "C'mon, let's go to the church." Gray sighed one last time, but eventually nodded.

When they got to the church, they were being ushered to their seats. Gray ended up sitting in the front row. Go figure. His shoulders slumped just when "Here Comes the Bride" started to play and the church doors open to reveal Claire in a white ball gown type of wedding dress. Her hair was up in a nice, messy up do. **(A/N: I'll put up a picture of Claire's outfit on my profile.) **She didn't do much with her make up, just a tiny bit of mascara and blush. She had white high heels on with cute details.

Gray could feel his jaw drop down. In his eyes, she was absolutely breath taking. Gray quickly turned his head around to look straight ahead so he could "avoid" Claire and seem like he was checking her out. He shut his eyes and pictured him standing at the front of the aisle, watching as Claire walked towards him slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Claire was already at the top of aisle and her hands were intertwined with Kai's. Kai smiled while Claire smiled back, but somewhat sadly.

_I love Kai, but I love Gray, too.. _She thought. _But I know he has feelings for Mary, I'm sure of it. So… I'll be with Kai. All I want to do is be happy… And I'm sure Kai will make me happy. _Claire thought, inwardly sighing. She looked up and saw Kai smiling like crazy. Before they said their vows, Gray sighed quietly and looked at the floor.

"I do." Kai said happily. Gray shut his eyes, getting ready to brace himself when Claire would say, "I do". But to his surprise, the church was quiet, and he looked up to see Claire looking at him, worried.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed. Gray was hesitant. _No, of course I'm not._ He thought. But he nodded anyways, and watched Claire smile and say, "I do".  
"You may now kiss the bride," Carter said as he shut hi Bible. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. I'm sure all the citizens of Mineral Town are happy for you as well."

Kai caressed Claire's face and gently kissed her and she returned it and wrapper her arms around his neck. Everyone stood up and clapped while Gray got up and exited through the back of the church. Cliff and Ann saw this and hurriedly followed Gray, who was walking towards the beach. When he got there, he took out the small ring meant for Claire and nearly threw it out into the ocean. But, he got an idea, and held on to the ring. He knew exactly what he would do the next day.

Gray headed for the supermarket the next day. He knew that Claire always did her groceries on Sundays. He opened the door to see Claire looking for ripe tomatoes. When she heard the door open, she looked over to see who was there: Gray.

"Hey Gray!" Claire said cheerfully.

"Uh, hey." Gray said, blushing. He glanced at the wooden floor as he got the ring out from his pocket. "I-I wanted to give this to you on your birthday." He said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Give me your hand."  
Confused, Claire gave him one of her hands and opened it. Gray dropped the ring into her hands.  
"Don't look at it until you get home." Gray ordered. Claire nodded, and Gray gave her a long hug. Claire returned it, but was bewildered by his odd actions.

"See ya." Gray said, hurrying out of the store. He picked up a suitcase that he left out of the supermarket and ran to the docks.

_At Claire's home_

Claire dropped her bag of tomatoes onto a table and saw that Kai was still asleep. She opened her hand to see a tiny silver ring. She looked at it closely, though the note hanging from it was bothering her. She studied the ring and saw intricate details, and engraved on the ring said, "Loving you forever, always".

Then, Claire looked at the note that was dangling from the ring. It read:  
"Claire –

Truth is, I've been in love with you since the week you moved in. Obviously, you don't return the feelings…

…I'll be moving to Forget-Me-Not Valley for a while. Take care, okay?

I love you.

-Gray".

Claire couldn't believe it. She walked over to her couch and lied down fetal position, and started to sob quietly.

"_I love you too, Gray."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So how was this version? I think it's better

Tell me in a review! I also have to say, I was also kinda inspired by the movie "A Walk to Remember". I guess I just have a thing for bad boys with a soft side. –squeal-

Bye~


End file.
